


whisper it like a secret (to condemn the one who hears it)

by Winterboxx



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, literally just fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Juice has a panic attack, Scarlett knows how to deal with them and works to bring her down and comfort her.
Relationships: Juice Boxx/Scarlett Bobo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	whisper it like a secret (to condemn the one who hears it)

**Author's Note:**

> i decided yesterday this ship was something i needed to obsess over so i wrote a short drabble tonight and here we are. this is really fucking soft, light tw for a panic attack bc that's most of the fic. thank zyan for suggesting some lyric as a fic title bc i had nothing,

Before she knew it, Juice was falling. Everything was too much, she could only stand there, unable to take it in and not sure how to cope. She felt a panic attack coming on before but ignored it; now she had to deal with it. Standing felt like too much, everything was happening around her and she could only watch powerlessly as any positive feelings quickly slipped through her fingers. 

Scarlett entered the room, noticing Juice standing, staring blankly ahead before crumpling to the floor with a sob. They knew the signs of a panic attack in the small girl by now, this one looked to be particularly bad. Coming back into the room holding a blanket and some water, Scarlett settled next to Juice and tried to get her attention without startling her. 

“Juice? What’s wrong?” Juice turned towards her partner before burrowing her head back into her arms and letting out a pained cry. She couldn’t speak if she wanted to, words wouldn’t come out which only made Juice feel worse, unable to communicate and only sink deeper into her dark feelings. 

Hearing her crying only get worse, Scarlett tried again, softly whispering her name to no response. Juice only let out a few sobs, her whole body shaking with fast, ragged breaths. 

“Juice, honey, can you hear me?” No response, seeing Juice’s panic only get worse, Scarlett tried something different. 

“Julia.” Their words were slightly louder, not quite forceful but enough to get Juice’s attention. She jolted, staring at Scarlett in shock, but they could see the panic in her eyes. “Hey, I’m here, what’s wrong?” Juice tried to speak up, say anything, but nothing came out, leading her to let out a soft whimper before the tears came back with a vengeance. 

Scarlett took this as a chance to bring Juice into their arms, relieved when she melted into the embrace and grappled Scarlett’s back for support while burrowing her head into their shoulder.

Scarlett continued to speak soft supportive words as Juice shook with tears and panicked breaths. Eventually, she started to settle, the sob quieting but still breathing shakily. 

“Hey, I've got you. It’s all okay Juice, baby.” The use of the pet name brought her back into the present, finding herself finally able to let out more sound than a pained noise. 

“Scarlett? I-” Juice's voice trailed, barely audible in the first place. She couldn’t bring herself to communicate, only attempting to stutter out an explanation before Scarlett stopped her. 

“Shh, you don’t need to explain anything. It happens and it’s hard, don’t feel any kind of embarrassment, I'm here to support you, nothing else to it.” 

Juice almost burst into tears at that, wondering how she had gotten lucky enough to have such an understanding partner. She could only nod, her head burrowing even deeper into the shoulder as Scarlett continued to quietly hold her, letting her take as much time as she needed. 

Neither was sure how long they spent, quietly intertwined. But Juice knew that was what she needed, finally feeling able to move and not feel her head spin. 

“Scarlett, could you please-” Before she could finish, Scarlett nodded, guiding Juice to the couch, setting down a mug of water near her feet and pulling her close, smiling slightly as Juice stretched across the couch, shuffling and moving her head to the crook of their neck, gesturing for Scarlett to lie underneath her. They pulled Juice’s favourite pink weighted blanket over both of them, letting out a sigh of relief as Juice sunk into the hug, her face relaxing into a more peaceful expression. 

“Snug.” Juice hummed softly, a tired smile briefly coming over her features before she let out a comfortable sigh, nuzzling her head into Scarlett. 

“Oh? You’re feeling snug, kitten?” Scarlett could barely hold back a laugh as Juice hummed in agreement, clearly barely able to keep her eyes open.

“Mhm, snug as a bug in a rug.” Juice’s words were soft, the fatigue in her tone was noticeable despite her words being spoken half-muffled into Scarlett’s neck. 

“Why don’t you rest a bit, I can tell you’re exhausted, bug.” 

Juice let out a soft hum in response, her eyes fluttering shut as she smiled softly. “Thanks, Scar.” the words came out slowly, but before they could respond, Juice’s breathing slowed, finally calm and even after everything. She’d stay there, napping for an hour or so before having the energy to deal with whatever had caused it. Deep down Juice knew that it would be alright, as long as she had Scarlett with her, she could get through the worst of it.


End file.
